U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,823 makes known a device for joining a connection piece to peristaltic pump. As evident from the descriptive part of the document, one end of a hose is provided with a sleeve for connection to an end of a further hose. The connection sleeve includes a disc-shaped angled collar which is intended to be received in a slot disposed in a support device and facing towards the disc. The sleeve together with its angled disc functions to fixate the hose ends in a correct position relative to the peristaltic pump. Moreover, the angled disc causes an increase in tension forces caused by the pump to result in a self-locking action by virtue of the sleeve being pressed against a seat.
One problem with this device is that hoses can be mixed-up, even when color-marked. Furthermore, unintentional confusion between the hoses can go as far as causing the equipment to be used wrongly in the absence of any indication to the contrary.